Disillusioned Youth
by Fallen-Petals15
Summary: When a young, talented and widely known bard arrives at the school of Lirigon Cadvan feels his position in the school is threatened and takes matters into his own hands.


**Summary: Cadvan Tells Maerad of Ceredins death. In Cadvan's Point of View. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Some of the contents of this story come directly from The Gift by Alison Croggon Not me. No money is being made by writing this story, it's purely recreational!**

**Beta'd by cullencrusader and she thought of the Title and Summery too.**

**If you have no intention of reviewing do not read! I allow people with no accounts to review as well and I accept flames! So there's no excuse!**

**PLEASE NOTE:**

_From the Gift_ ~_ in italics_

My own work ~ Normal writing.

Thoughts ~ Underlined

* * *

_'I was a young Bard in Lirigon, newly fledged, arrogant in my powers, and despite my talent, Ignorant of many things...'_

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~Flash Back~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

"Cadvan you really should listen"

"Why Ceredin? I don't need the theory; I'm strong in m powers!"

"You must know how to control them" Her eyes blazing into mine.

"Ha!" laughing I turn away and walk towards the stables.

**~x*&*x~x*&*x~End Flash Back~x*&*x~x*&*x**

_'There came another Bard whose abilities matched mine, and we were rivals. Or to be more precise, I felt he were my rival. He didn't think like that...'_

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~Flash Back~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

I find someone in there; "Playing with the animals?"

"Why not? I need to practise the theory"

"Aah, poor you! Can't you do theory work? Is copying words from book to paper"

"What do you want with me Cadvan? I've done nothing"

I smirk, wink, and turn away, heading towards my rooms

**x*&*x~x*&*x~End Flash Back~x*&*x~x*&*x**

_"What was his name?"_

_"His name was Dernhil of Gent."_

_'It happened that in my pride I brooked no rival, and I wondered how I could outdo him. In my spare time I had been studying the Black Arts, thinking as one does when one is young and foolish, that I could take no harm from being merely interested. Warnings, I thought were for those with punier abilities than mine. I had been secretly in contact with a Bard who had been banned for practising the Black Arts, although I didn't know then that he was a hull.'_

_"Likud"_

_"Yes Likud"_

_'When Dernhil beat me in the duel my vanity was badly hurt. I wanted to do something which would prove once and for all that my powers were greater than his..._

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~Flash Back~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

"I declare Dernhil of Gent as winner of this duel"

I heard the referee shout for all to hear. Feeling someone tugging of my shoulder I turn around and look at Ceredin.

"You did well Cads. The scoring was so close."

I pull away sharply, "Yet he's better than me? That's what everyone is now thinking because of him!!" I scowl at the crowd walking past us, "I am better! Not him, he cheated!"

"Cadvan don't be jealous! It was a very clo-"

I interrupt her, "No! I am better than him. I will prove it to be true"

I go to the library to once again write a letter.

"Cads!"

I ignore her, "Cadvan wait!"

I carry on walking, giving her no chance to catch up.

**~x*&*x~x*&*x~End Flash Back~x*&*x~x*&*x**

_"So what did you do?"_

_"I summoned a creature from the abyss"_

_"What, what creature?"_

_"A revenant. Like a wight but not so powerful. I was not strong enough to hold it, and it broke my word of command."..._

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~Flash Back~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

"I think you cheated Dernhil!"

"What? Cadvan - I..."

"I'll show you what I can really do! Meet me at the grove outside Lirigon near the river at noon tomorrow."

**_At Noon the next day!_**

I stood in a corner of the grove, and told my 'enemy' to stand in the opposite.

"Auriy aenadhledin Ehiathschea"

"Cadvan, What?"

"A revenant Dernhil! Can you beat that?!!" I asked smugly

"Can you control it Cadvan?" Dernhil bellowed at me.

"Of course!" I snort at him.

Then I see the actual beast, angry from being banished for so long. Hells revenge in its eyes.

"C - Cadvan?" I hear Dernhil whisper, We both run for the exit but the revenant beats us to it. It slashed its claws against Dernhil, throwing him against the wall and into darkness.

"Cadvan? Where are you" I pause to listen, Dam its Ceredin what is she doing here? The beast notices her too "I told you not to come here! I brought the First Circle with me Cadvan! They're five minutes away!" Then; at the mouth of the grove Ceredins voice grew a head. The creature snapped its head away from Dernhil, and I shook mine in a sign of fear, warning and a plea. But to no avail the revenant cried out then flung a black arrow towards Ceredin, it pushed her into the trees creating a sickening crunch.

Turning its attention to me, I was suddenly thrown back against the wall. I saw its claws being brought upward and I could see it being brought down towards my heart, using all my strength I managed to quickly lean against the wall - not much but it stopped the claw from digging into my heart - heading towards my stomach instead.

A sound of voices stop it from trying again, Snarling at me it flew out the grove, then I saw the First Bard look towards me before tending to the fallen two. The rest of the Circle follows into the space.

"Sorry" I whisper before I see nothing and slide down the wall into unconsciousness.

**~x*&*x~x*&*x~End Flash Back~x*&*x~x*&*x **

* * *

**A/N I hope that this version is better than my other story: 'Love Death Journey Friendship.' Though this is shorter I think this one has more of a plot to it. If you want a second chapter written on what happens next then please tell me. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. :D "Re-edited on 14 February 2009"**

**Thank you to those who review my other story: Coliathe, xKiagax, xLaramiex, cullencrusader, ServalSpirit, closed fist fergi and Kaseylynn.**

**Please review people! **


End file.
